


Hypotheticals

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Hypotheticals

You were in the compound kitchen making a sandwich and everything was fine. It was perfect. Till you could hear the skip on Peter’s step as he came down the hall. The sigh was out of you before you could stop it.

“Hypothetically speaking, would you–” his voice was as cheery as ever and you whipped around pointing the butter knife at him before he could get another word out.

“Absolutely not! I am so done with your ‘oh hypothetically speaking this’ and ‘imagine if that’ because then I suddenly end up stranded off-planet somewhere fending off a tribe of native poison slugs!” You didn’t care how loud you were being, Hell you might as well wake the whole compound up, but you are done cleaning gross slug fluid from your hair.

“At least slugs only happened once?” Peter at least had the decency to look apologetic, scrunching up his face and lifting his shoulders up to his ears. Damn, he was really cute when he did that. And you hated that you thought it was cute – he was cute – and how you couldn’t stay mad at him.

You huffed and turned back to your sandwich refusing to look at him and let your brain get the better of you and maybe blush around him. No, that wasn’t happening.

You finished preparing your sandwich, taking your plate and moving to the common room. You plopped down on a couch reaching for the remote and getting ready for a Big Bang Theory marathon. Before you could even get comfortable Peter came and sat right next to you. So close that if he moved his thigh a bit to the left it would touch yours.

You narrowed your eyes at him but when he just shrugged and looked at the tv you hummed and leaned back. It was suspicious – he was – but you wanted to see the show more than interrogate him.

You could feel Peter’s eyes on you the whole episode. The whole damn episode. You couldn’t even enjoy Leonard being dumb in front of Penny because his eyes were burning holes at the side of your face.

“What?” You turned your head when the credits started rolling, starting Peter a bit but he recovered quickly, staring down at his hands pulling at the hem of his sweater.

“Hypothetically speaking –”

“Not this again Peter! I told you already! I’m sick of hypotheticals!” Okay, yeah, you could hear yourself and maybe it was beginning to sound a little harsh but in your defense, you’ve acted out all his hypotheticals and not once was it a good decision. You were, rightfully so, exasperated.

“Alright! Would you go on a date with me? No hypotheticals!” Peter’s voice rang in your ears but by now you weren’t even sure that it really was his voice. Had you heard him right? Did he really just ask you out?

Peter must’ve taken your silence and the frown on your face as an answer on its’ own and his shoulders slumped, looking down at his hands again as they gripped the sweater tighter. He mumbled a right before moving to get up and get away from you, out of the room, anything.

Your hand was faster though and it reached for his forearm before he could move away. He looked at your hand on him before moving to your eyes. You could make out a tiny sparkle of hope in them through the hurt and it squeezed your heart a little.

“Yeah, I would. No hypotheticals,”

Peter sat back down.


End file.
